


Taste of Nostalgia

by inthissworld



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthissworld/pseuds/inthissworld
Summary: All things seemed so perfectly pictured on Minhyun mind.It Taste Like Nostalgia.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Taste of Nostalgia

When me and him was in the moment, i didn't notice what is the color of the wall, what song was playing and how the smell of the place like. But, now as i walk to our favourite corner, all things perfectly resemble the picture inside my mind.

Nostalgia.

I remember that night, he wore his favourite black t-shirt that i gave him as our anniversary gift. To be honest, i like it when he wore it, he look so charming. He always shine in my eyes, but that black t-shirt bring the best out of him. He had iced coffe and i had my usual black tea. That night was the time he give me something nicely wrap.

“This is for you” handing me that gift. “Open it.”

I open it carefully and was so surprise he gave me a complete series of a new novel that my favourite writer just publish few months ago. I was so happy i hug him right away.

“Thank you so much, I've been back of forth about buying this for myself!”

I've been eyeing this series but something always holding me up from buying it. Maybe the answer is that night.

“I notice that you always looking at them when we go to the bookstore” he smile at me. “so, i bought all three for you”

It took me by surprise that he notice that.

We do have this kind of date ritual where we spent our sunday at the bookstore. and it was never boring for me. Sometime i get a chance to see him reading so seriously between an aisle of books was the most wonderful scenery my eyes has ever seen.

Sometimes we go to a record store as well. And there is when i notice he was looking at a new album that just release from his favourite band. And one day i give it to him as a gift and he looks happy to receive it.

* * *

That night on this cafe feel so good, i still can picture how he look at me and how we fall in love. As i sip my ice coffee , that reminds me of the taste of his lips that night. That night has become my pastm nothing remains but memories maybe until one day I'm going to forget how his eye sparks looking at his favourite singer on a concert that we attend one day, forget the scent of his over-sized hoodie that i like to stole, and how it feels around him.

Once we are a couple with story can make all human being in the whole world jealous. Full of moment of joy that you feel ache in your chest. The kind of ache that give you nothing but pleasure. Sharing each day until life decide to erase the happiness. Is not like our relationship is always laughter and warm hug. Sometimes tears pouring down, but he always said to me it was tears of happiness.

But life is as funny as memory, The tears still there, but change it form into tears of sorrow. Until one day all that left is just argument and yet still finding a reason to keep being together until we are running out of it and finally let go of each other hand.

* * *

As i took another sip of my coffee.

As i let all my taste bud tasting the last bit of my coffee. Closing my eyes, as my mind playing that night over and over again.

i realized that life is about letting go. If it's not meant to be , it will never be. and how nostalgia taste so good yet so bad.

I stand from our favourite spot , walking to the door.

You know what's even funnier than memory and life? Destiny. As I'm leaving the cafe, he is there. In front of the door.

“Hey, Hwang Minhyun. I don't know why but something keeps telling me to go here. I've always avoid this coffee place, but tonight i decide to go. How funny that's you coincidentally is also here.”

I just smile, and realize that he still wear the black t-shirt that i gave him that time. And he is as charming as i remember him when he wear that t-shirt.

“It's been awhile..”

“It sure is , Kang Dongho..”

“Want to go for a walk?”

And the universe takes control over me as i nod. And walk beside him. Caught up with how he's been doing, how he's been busy with his job and how annoying his boss is. Just like old times. He also ask about how's my job, did i eat well, am i doing fine.....

At the end of the night, we end up holding hands, under the night sky, He look me in the eyes and confess how he's been missing me all this time but couldn't get to me or more likely don't know what to tell me. and i want to scream my lungs out at how i feel exactly the same.

Maybe our chapter isn't over yet, and life just want us to grow to be a better person, and memory want us to remember how we need each other, and destiny was the one who write our story.

After a warm kiss full of meaning , love, feels, expectation, hope. He's finally here, the one i love the most.

“You taste like the coffee I always order at that cafe, It taste nostalgic”

Yes Kang Dongho, You also taste like nostalgia That now turn into beautiful present.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first one shot and my first time posting at Ao3.
> 
> Hope you guys, enjoy this


End file.
